Ilusi
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Bola mata merah miliknya menggelap, menyeret Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam lorong yang membawa ia pada sosok wanita bernama Haruno Sakura/ Wanita muda yang mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis di masa lalu/ "Ne, Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau jadi bocah?"/ "Sasuke-kun, apakah ada gadis yang menyukaimu?"/ "Kuharap kalau ada, jangan sampai kau kecewakan dia, Sasuke-kun."/ For: BTC/


Ia menajamkan penglihatannya kala kedua bola mata miliknya yang memancarkan Mangekyou Sharingan mulai dihinggapi kegelapan yang abstrak. Tak bisa ia hilangkan maupun ia kekang ketika efek dari dua bola mata merahnya seakan menyeretnya dalam sebuah lorong gelep. Ia berusaha mengelak, namun percuma, ketika ia berusaha melepas kegelapan itu semakin eret pula kegelapan itu menarik tubuhnya.

"Aaarrrgggg..."

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri

For Almh. Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) and Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II)

.

.

**Ilusi**

****.

* * *

"Seharusnya aku tahu, Sasuke-kun, kita seharusnya tak bersama," seruan beserta air mata itupun melengkapi segala puncak amarah yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Jadi itu maumu, Sakura." Mata hitam itu mengkilat terpancing amarah. Uchiha Sasuke menahan napas berat sebelum mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu; tempat mereka berada, "Ok. Aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu." Akhirnya ucapan terakhir itulah membuat tubuh lelaki di depannya beranjak pergi meninggalkan ia yang kini tengah sendiri. Sendiri menikmati kemarahannya yang tak bisa ia tahan.

Haruno Sakura terduduk lemas bersandar sofa yang menjadi tumpuhan tubuh lelahnya. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap semua masalah yang terus menerpa hubungan mereka cepat berlalu. Namun, apakah itu hanya sebuah harapan semu kala lelaki yang selama ini menjadi penopang hidupnya telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan ia dan...

.

.

... dan calon buah hati mereka.

.

.

Malam telah menjelang kala Sakura menapaki tangga menuju kamar mereka, ah, pantaskah ia menyebut lagi kamar mereka berdua meninggat lelaki yang selama ini menemaninya telah pergi.

Harum tubuh itu tetap saja ia rasakan ketika ia menyusup masuk dalam selimut hangatnya. Berusaha menghilangkan desiran angin malam yang dengan nakal membelai kulit tubuhnya yang polos.

"Sasuke-kun." Ia bergumam lirih mendapati tetesan air mata telah membasahi kedua buah pipinya, sebelum akhirnya membuat aliran kecil pada wajahnya yang pucat, hingga akhirnya meresap pada pori-pori selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Seharusnya ia tadi tak terpancing emosi karena ketakutan yang ia buat sendiri. Ketakutan akan lelaki yang selama ini mengisi hidupnya meninggalkan ia sendiri. Sebuah ketakutan karena mereka tak terikat secara kasat mata. Takut ketika bosan ia akan dicampakan.

Ia terlelap dalam tangis yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Bahkan ketika ia bermimpi ia melihat lelaki yang dicintainya kembali kepadanya. Lelaki itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan sebuah luka. Ia ketakukan dalam tidur yang tengah ia lakoni, berusaha menghapus mimpi buruk yang enggan meninggalkannya.

* * *

Siraman cahaya pagi itu menghantarkan Sakura kembali menemukan paginya. Dua kelopak mata yang sejak semalam terpejam kini menampakkan warnanya. Ia mengerjab ke samping, namun percuma, lelaki yang ia harapkan tak ia temui lagi untuk pertama kali menjejaki pagi.

Haruno Sakura terlonjak dari tidurannya ketika rasa mual yang selama beberapa hari ini ia rasakan kembali menyerangnya. Segera ia menyingkap selimut dan mata hijau itu membulat tak percaya mendapati tubuh seseorang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamarnya.

.

.

.

Lagi. Haruno Sakura menatap dengan pandangan meneliti pada sosok pemuda di depannya yang sepertinya mulai jengah mendapati tatapan heran dari dirinya. Namun tetap saja, berkali-kali pemuda itu melontarkan kata-kata sarkatis, semakin mendekat pula bola mata hijau itu ke depan wajahnya.

.

Pemuda itu memundurkan kepalanya kala Sakura semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri sebersit rasa malu timbul kala tatapan itu terus tertuju padanya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, kenapa tubuhmu jadi mengecil, sih?" Dengan tak mengindahkan sopan santun kedua pipi pemuda itu menjadi korban tarik ulur wanita berambur merah muda-yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke teringat dengan teman satu timnya di tim 7.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa jadi bocah lagi?"

"Aku bukan bocah." Kini pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu angkat bicara. Kesal juga ditatap dengan tak berperasaan oleh wanita merah muda itu.

Sasuke merapikan kimono miliknya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya, tak peduli ketika mata hijau itu tetap menatap heran ke arahnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang harus kembali ke Konoha, ia harus menyelesaikan dendamnya untuk menghancurkan desa yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, juga hidup Itachi.

Ia mendekati kaca yang terpajang di sisi tempat tidur di ruang itu. Sasuke ingat semalam ia keluar dari sana, tapi kenapa sekarang kaca itu seolah menjelma menjadi kaca biasa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi ketika mendapati ia tak lagi bisa menggunakan Sharingan-nya. Haruskan ia berteriak ketika ia tahu kenyataan bahwa semua kekuatan yang ia miliki telah hilang.

"Aaaarrgggghhhhh..."

* * *

Sasuke tak begitu peduli ketika wanita merah muda itu menyodorkan pakaian untuk ia ganti. Tak mengindahkan ketika dengan telaten luka pada bibirnya tertempel plaster yang membuatnya risih. Tak begitu mengerti ketika menapaki kakinya untuk pertama kali keluar dari kamar itu. Hanya satu yang ada di otak jeniusnya. Ia harus segera menemukan cara kembali ke dunianya. Tanpa ninjutsu, apakah ia bisa melakukannya. Bahkan dalam hatinya ia ragu akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, jadi kau ini dari dunia ninja?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk sembari menerima mangkuk nasi yang di sodorkan ke arahnya setelah mengungkap jati dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun, umurnya berapa?"

"15 tahun," jawabnya singkat. Tak terlalu peduli dengan sinar mata penasaran yang dipancarkan lawan bicaranya.

"Aaahhh... Pantas aja, Sasuke-kun masih unyu..."

Uchiha Sasuke mendelik mendapati pipinya lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran cubitan wanita di depannya, membuat sang pelaku terkikik pelan karenanya.

Akhirnya mereka diam sembari menikmati sarapan yang sebelumnya tertunda. Meskipun masih terdengar celotehan wanita merah muda itu, namun sepertinya tak terlalu mengganggu untuknya sekarang.

"Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura-neesan, Sasuke-kun."

Untuk pertama kali dalam tiga jam ia bersama wanita berambut aneh itu, Uchiha Sasuke mendapati kenyataan melihat sosok teman setimnya dulu-Haruno Sakura-dalam setiap gerak gerik dan fisik wanita itu. Hah, seharusnya ia sadar akan hal itu.

* * *

Sekarang ia sendiri menikmati pagi yang semakin beranjak siang. Hanya menatap datar televisi yang menampakkan acara dengan orang-orang berbaju aneh. Ia menatap tubuhnya kini, mirip baju yang tengah ia pakai sekarang-baju yang terasa kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya-tapi mau apalagi ketika wanita bernama Sakura itu memaksa untuk mencuci kimono-nya yang kotor karena debu maupun darah akibat pertempuran sebelum ia terlontar ke dunia aneh ini.

"Perutku mual."

Sasuke menoleh mendapati Sakura sudah ikut duduk di sampingnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu, yang Sasuke tahu Sakura langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi ketika memakan sarapan paginya.

"Kau kenapa?" Akhirnya kalimat itu begitu saja lolos dari bibir pemuda Uchiha itu. Sontak saja membuat wanita muda itu mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya.

"Tak usah dijawab," tuturnya lagi. Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi yang tak ia mengerti tengah menayangkan apa. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri tindak tanduk wanita itu membuatnya penasaran juga.

"Hanya bawaan hamil muda, Sasuke-kun."

Sontak saja pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu reflek menatap ke arah suara, "Kau..."

Dengan ringan wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya, "Hehe... Begitulah. Meskipun aku sangsi ayahnya akan bahagia dengan berita ini."

Mendapati raut penasaran dari lawan bicaranya ia tersenyum kecil kembali, meskipun tak dipungkiri kekecewaan karena bukan ayah biologis bayinya sendiri yang menanyakan keadaanya, melainkan sosok pemuda yang mirip dengannya. Sasuke-kun, apakah kau tak merindukanku, pikirnya.

.

.

"Tak usah kau ceritakan." Entah mengapa ia tak begitu suka mendapati roman mendung di wajah wanita di depannya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun, aku memang butuh teman curhat. Kuharap kau tak bosan mendengarnya."

"Hn."

Meskipun jawaban yang ia lontarkan terdengar acuh, namun kenyataannya Sasuke mendengar secara penuh setiap tutur kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Dari dimana Sakura memulai hubungan dengan teman sepermainanya, hingga akhirnya mereka tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai dan memutuskan hidup bersama. Tanpa ikatan pernikahan, mungkin itulah yang membuat wanita muda itu tertekan karenanya. Apalagi sekarang dengan calon buah hati yang membutuhkan kepastian.

"Laki-laki itu begitu bodoh," asumsi Sasuke. Tak elak membuat Sakura tertawa keras karenanya.

"Hahahaha..." Sakura berusaha menghentikan tawanya mendapati raut tak suka dari Sasuke, "Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, kau ini lucu." Dengan gemas ia mengacak rambut raven milik pemuda itu. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, apakah ada gadis yang menyukaimu?" Mata hijau itu berbinat menanti jawabannya.

Apakah ada gadis yang menyukaiku?

Sekelebat, bayangan gadis peramput pink yang menangis mencegahnya pergi dari Konoha mengusik ingatannya. Gadis yang kini ia ketahui telah tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis yang hebat.

"Kuharap, kalau memang ada, jangan sampai kau kecewakan dia, Sasuke-kun."

Jangan sampai kecewa. Bahkan Sasuke rasa ia begitu banyak membuat gadis itu kecewa, bukan hanya kecewa tapi membuat gadis itu terluka.

Uchiha Sasuke bingung harus berucap bagaimana ketika Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah memasuki kamar miliknya.

.

.

Sakura. Apakah ketika dewasa nanti Haruno Sakura-rekan setimnya-juga akan seperti dia. Wanita muda yang kecewa karena ditinggalkan kekasihnya

.

.

.

Malam telah datang kala Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Pori-pori tubuhnya seperti mengabur dalam pandangannya. Bersamaan itu sebuah hisapan telah begitu saja mengembalikan tubuhnya masuk kembali pada lorong gelap itu.

"Inikah waktunya."

Dan ia merasa semua kembali gelap.

* * *

Sepertinya telah begitu lama Sasuke tertidur hingga ia begitu sulit membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Bahkan ketika ia membuka mata, terpaan cahaya kuning langsung menyengat membuat ia berkali-kali menutup mata kembali, berusaha meminimalisir cahaya yang masuk kornea matanya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Samar-samar ia merasa baru beberapa jam lalu mendengar suara itu. Tapi kini ia merasa nada panggilan itu terkesan gemetar memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun, akhirnya kau sadar juga setelah seminggu tak sadarkan diri. Hiks..."

Bahkan ia tak tahu apa-apa ketika sebuah pelukan ia dapat.

Sasuke sadar, dia bukan wanita muda yang baru bersamanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda yang kini sesenggukan saat pertama kali ia membuka mata.

Jadi. Apakah semua yang baru ia alami adalah ilusi belaka?

.

The End

* * *

Alhamdulillah ya... di minggu terakhir ini akhirnya aku bisa nyumbangin satu fic buat BTC. Meskipun kelihatan abal BGT Dx

Semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan, juga tak membingungkan dengan perubahan tempat yang bergantian antara dunia ninja dan AU :D

* * *

Omake

.

Haruno Sakura membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya mendapati malam telah datang, dan ia belum membuat makan malam untuk tamunya. Ah, ia jadi gemas sendiri mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

Membuka pintu kamarnya ia tak mendapati Sasuke di tempat di mana ia meninggalkannya. Sofa ruang keluarga itu telah kosong.

"Jangan-jangan, ia telah pergi," pikirnya beranjak ke dapur sekedar mengambil air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Belum sepenuhnya ia memasuki ruang dapur ketika penglihatannya melihat punggung tegap seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya kemarin.

"Sasuke-kun."

.

Lelaki itu menoleh mendapati namanya terpanggil. Terlihat raut lega ketika mendapati sang kekasih telah berdiri di depannya. Ia beranjak meninggalkan panci yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya. Melangkah menghampiri wanitanya. Memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Ia berbisik pelan namun cukup didengar sang kekasih.

Haruno Sakura tak mampu berucap. Hanya genangan air mata yang menjadi jawaban kediamannya.

"Aku tahu, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku karena menelantarkan kau dan anak kita."

Sakura tercekat mendengarnya, "Sasuke-kun, kau..." Belum selesai ia berucap ketika kembali tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Maaf karena baru mengetahui keberadaannya, Saku." Ia mengecup dahi Sakura pelan, "Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, sampai kapanpun."

"Sasu..."

"Dan maukah kau menikah denganku, Haruno Sakura?"

.

.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum riang dalam dekapan Sasuke sembari menatap cincin yang telah terselip di jari manisnya. Ia bahagia sekarang.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, apakah kau tak melihat orang lain saat datang tadi?"

Uchiha Sasuke menyernyit penasaran, " Jangan bilang saat aku tidak ada kau memasukan laki-laki lain, Sakura," tegasnya tak suka.

Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Jangan berburuk sangka dulu, Sasuke-kun. Tadi pagi ada Sasuke-kun lain di rumah ini..." Uchiha Sasuke kembali menyernyitkan alis bingung, "... dia dari dunia ninja. Dan dia mirip dengan Sasuke-kun." Bola mata hijau itu perpendar lucu membuat Sasuke mengacak rambut di depannya dengan gemas.

"Kau hanya bermimpi, Saku, tidak ada Sasuke lain di dunia ini selain aku." Ia membaringkan tubuh yang semula dalam pangkuannya. Menarik selimut untuk menghalau hawa dingin di antara mereka.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah malam cepatlah tidur, jangan mikir aneh-aneh," sergahnya cepat.

"Tapi memang benar kok, tadi ada Sasuke-un lain di sini. Dia sangan mengemaskan dan lucu, beda dengan Sasuke-un yang ini." Sakura mencolek hidung wajah di depannya, "Sasuke-kun yang ini dari kecil menyebalkan."

"Hn."

"Aahhh... Benar menyebalkan."

"Cepat tidur, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun memang menyebalkan."


End file.
